


surpise

by weeb4_5



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lesson 20 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb4_5/pseuds/weeb4_5
Summary: after you return back to the human world Satan surprises youonly teen up for the one f bomb I put
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	surpise

**Author's Note:**

> basically obey me with a small, minor twist

you lied awake with your eyes wide open, staring up at the dark, empty ceiling. you had tried and tried but it seemed that no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't bring yourself to sleep. 

you had thought that you'd enjoy finally being back in your own bed, after being pulled into hell -the devildom - and told that you were going to have to be there for a year. 

at first you boredeline hated it. being kidnapped and brought to hell wasn't exactly something you were stoked about. maybe you would have enjoyed it a little bit more if you had the option to decline, lead alone given some sort of warning. but nope, just got dropped in without any say in the matter.

however after about a month or two you found yourself slightly warming up to the ever dark place, inhabited by demons, along with the two angel and human exchange students. the brothers also seemed to warm up to you in a way, becoming more comfortable with you around and even enjoying your company.

more specifically you found yourself warming up to one particular demon brother. the cynical fourth born, Satan. 

you often found yourself hanging around in his room, or him in your's, reading, just hanging out for company or often staying the night. though he stayed in your room alot more than you in his. 

after quite some time of being close friends, he told you how he felt and, much to his delight, you told him that you reciprocated those feelings. 

after that the time you spent together only increased, to the point where it was rare to see you guys not around eachother. of course you guys still had your days where you needed time to yourself and you'd grant that to eachother, if requested. 

though suprisingly none of his other brothers knew. you weren't exactly trying to keep it a secret but you also weren't shoving it down everyone's throats. 

you figured that if they found out, they found out. no big deal. 

when it eventually came around for you to leave the Devildom you couldn't quite wrap your head around it. it was hard to think about how you wouldn't wake up everyday to one of the 7 demon brothers walking into your room, uninvited. 

you were going to miss them. though you were going to miss Satan significantly more than the rest. 

you started to hang around him even more, spending almost every second of everyday together. you really just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before your departure. 

so anyone could imagine how much it hurt when he hadn't even bothered to show up to your final moments in the Devildom. 

you said goodbye to them all, one by one, remembering all the joyous times you had with them. tears had threatened to fall but you managed to, barely, hold them in. though if you stayed even a second longer you wouldn't have been able to hold it.

so here you are, first night back in the human world after 365 days. it was weird, being in your own room after so long. it didn't feel so much like home as it should have. 

though it still didn't sit quite right with you that Satan wasn't there. you'd have thought that he'd be the first one there, hugging you tighter than the rest. 

you thought about sending him a text but looks like he beat you to it. or rather beat you with a phone call. 

"hello?" you answered, not quite catching the caller ID at first. 

"hey...look I'm sorry I wasn't there today-"

you found yourself cutting him off before you could stop yourself. 

"why weren't you? just to make it easier for you? it would've been nice to let me know or at least still say goodbye..." 

"I'm really sorry. I messed up. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"how? we're in totally different realms right now, incase you forgot"

"...would you please come open your door?" 

"what...?"

"come open your door."

'no fucking way he's outside.' you thought, getting up with your D.D.D still against your ear, even if Satan ready hung up. 

you opened the door and there he was. tall, slender frame accompanied with bright blonde hair, emerald green eyes and perfect lips that were curved into a small smile. as he brought you into a tight embrace.

"suprise."


End file.
